percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lýkatlas
}} Lýkatlas '(Ancient Greek: λύκάτλας, ''Lýkos ''+ ''Atlas, "Wolf of Atlas") was a monster active during the First Titanomachy, son of the Titan Atlas and the goddess Hecate. History Lýkatlas was born from Atlas and Hecate during the Golden Age. When Zeus attacked Kronos and started the Titanomachy, he had to choose between staying at his father's side with the Titans or his mother's with the younger gods. Lýkatlas chose to stay with Atlas, and his great power was soon feared by the gods. During the War, he was considered the most powerful non-Titan allied of Kronos, so powerful that even some minor gods were easily crushed fighting the monster. Zeus was afraid of Lýkatlas; every time the god sent someone to take him down, the wolf would become more powerful. Entire armies of the gods were crushed. In a desperate attempt to destroy him, Hades sent Thanatos to kill him, but his lieutenant was also utterly defeated. Rumors said the Wolf of Atlas became more powerful with every battle and was slowly achieving godhood. Afraid of him becoming a god (or a Titan), the Big Three made an ultimate decision: the three of them came down from sky and fought the monster. Poseidon's human form was destroyed twice in that battle, and Hades' undead armies couldn't even touch him. However, as powerful as he were, the Ancient Wolf wasn't powerful enough to beat the three gods. He was ultimately defeated and his spirit was sealed in a pendant. Hades then took the pendant to the Underworld and bathed it in all the rivers of Underworld. After that, he entered Tartarus and thrown the pendant with the Wolf's spirit at the river Flegetonte, where no one could find him. But that didn't work. The fallen Archangel Lucifer, now known as Satan, built his castle in Tartarus, next to the Flegetonte. He saw Hades when the god thrown the pendant at the fire river. Curious, the Devil got the pendant from Flegetonte and was surprised by how powerful was the evil energy inside it. Millenia after that, he went to earth and gave the pendant, now with its sealing magic weakened, to one of the Guardians of Hestia who was desperate for more power. Though the guardian was initially able to hold the power of the pendant, its evil slowly started to dominate him; the guardian then tried to get rid of the pendant, but it returned to his neck every single time and couldn't be destroyed. In the end, the guardian's soul was completely taken by the pendant, and the guardian became the Ancient Wolf himself. Though the monster could only use a fraction of his power, it was enough to easily defeat any demigod who tried to slay him. It started killing the Guardians of Hestia and Hunters of Artemis, and soon the two goddesses - Hestia and Artemis - came. Though against her will, the goddess Hestia knew what had to be done; so she and Artemis sealed the possessed body of his guardian again with powerful magic, where it has been sealed since then. Appearance Abilities As a son of two Titans - Atlas and Hecate (the latter would then become the goddess of magic) -, Lýkatlas is extremely powerful. Though he is not a god or a Titan, his power is great enough to easily beat a god as Thanatos and fight all the Big Three simultaneously. Though being ultimately defeated by them, Lýkatlas still managed to destroy Poseidon's human form twice and defeat Hades' endless undead armies while being attacked by Zeus' lightning bolts. 'Battle Prowess: '''Lýkatlas is an extremely powerful and skillful warrior. His battle prowess allowed him to easily defeat countless enemies simultaneously without being touched and effortlessly take down the god of death, Thanatos. He is both a master of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, but can also use any weapon close to him and has knowledge of highly powerful ancient magic, since he is a son of the goddess of magic. His fighting style is very unorthodox and impredictable, mixing several different fighting styles with powerful magic such as teleportation, throwing lightning bolts and inducing enough fear to paralyze even a god for a second. It, along with his god-like physical attributes, makes him an almost unbeatable monster. '''God-like Strength: '''Being son of Atlas, the Titan of Strength and Endurance, Lýkatlas' strength is incalculable. He can effortlessly pierce through walls and metal pieces with a single punch and easily bring down entire buildings with physical strength alone. He was seen exchanging punches with Poseidon (a physically very strong god) and actually making the god bleed. When he is fightning seriously, Lýkatlas is able to create craters with his punches. '''God-like Speed: '''Maybe his most dangerous physical ability, however, is Lýkatlas' speed. He is able to defeat multiple enemies in a blink of an eye and land dozens of hits in less than a second. Every time the gods sent an army to kill him, Lýkatlas would quickly run through their ranks killing random enemies. It was said no mortal could land a finger on him. In his fight against the Big Three, the son of Atlas could exchange physical attacks with Poseidon while destroying Hades' undead soldiers and dodging Zeus' lightning bolts. Even after being sealed and possessing a guardian of Hestia, which only allowed him to use a fraction of his powers, Lýkatlas was still so fast that he could easily kill several of Artemis' huntresses and Hestia's guardians without them being able to fight back and dodge Artemis' arrows. *'God-like Reflexes: 'Lýkatlas has highly enhanced reflexes. He is able to dodge lightning bolts and catch arrows with his bare hands, dodge and deflect countless attacks simultaneously and avoid Poseidon's punches. Even after being sealed, he was still able to catch Artemis' arrows with his bare hands and easily deflect several arrows from her huntresses with his sword. '''God-like Durability: '''Like he father, Atlas, Lýkatlas has an extremely high endurance. He can take several blows from Poseidon, Zeus and Hades before looking actually injured, and even so he managed to keep fighting without difficult. Though his true durability has still to be tested, he could keep fighting entire armies without looking tired and fight the Big Three for a considerable amount of time. Even after being heavily damaged by several lightnings from Zeus' Master Bolt, Lýkatlas still managed to not be destroyed, what forced the gods to seal him away instead of just killing him. After his sealing, a weakened Lýkatlas possessing a Guardian of Hestia was still able to take several attacks from Hestia's flames. *'God-like Stamina: 'Though his true limit isn't known, Lýkatlas was shown able to fight several enemies simultaneously without being tired. Even against Hades' endless undead army and the gods and Poseidon, he was still able to stand up after being hit by Zeus' Master Bolt sometimes. '''Enhanced Senses: '''His senses are far above humans, animals and monsters alike. Lýkatlas can see in the dark and at long distances, hear someone's heartbeats from dozens of meters, detect the exact position of a person just by their smell and feel small vibrations through air, water or some solid surface. '''Keen Intellect: '''Lýkatlas is highly smart. He can find the weaknesses in the technique or fighting style of someone just by seeing it and quickly formulate plans to counter them, track down people and monsters alike with ease, and learn new abilities in a matter of minutes. He was also able to create his own fighting style by mixing several others and powerful magic to compensate each one's weaknesses. '''Fear Inducement: '''He can irradiate a very powerful fear wave, enough to paralyze even a god like Poseidon for a few seconds - enough time for him to destroy his body. Against mortals this ability is extremely dangerous, as it can easily cause a fainting or a heart attack. '''Dark Energy Manipulation: '''Lýkatlas' most powerful magic, the Dark Energy Manipulation is very dangerous. It can be used to create powerful energy beams and waves, dark lightning bolts, levitation, explosions and solid energy weapons. This magic can also be used to absorb the light from some place. Back in the Titanomachy, Lýkatlas was said to "close the sky with his darkness". *'Umbrakinesis: 'He can also manipulate the shadows to a high degree, matching a son of Hades. He can create shadow buildings, force fields, claws, beams, and other forms of manipulation. **'Shadow Travel: 'He can travel through shadows and sense people who are shadow travelling. Lýkatlas usually uses this ability in combat to take his enemies by surprise. '''Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis: '''As a son of Hecate, Lýkatlas has an immense knowledge about magic and the Mist, and has such a great potential he could learn new very powerful magic skills just by watching his mother performing them. He can manipulate the Mist to a very high degree, enough to trick gods and mortals alike. He tricked Thanatos in thinking he had been destroyed and even managed to trick Zeus into attacking Hades during his fight against the Big Three. He can also use the Mist to create real things like fire balls, lightning bolts, force fields and even real buildings, though that requires a lot of magical energy. *'Mist Travel: 'Lýkatlas is able to use the Mist to disappear and appear at will, either becoming invisible or teleporting to places he can see. '''Teleportation: '''Lýkatlas can teleport, but it takes a few seconds to cast and requires the user to be immobile, so its not a very good combat skill. '''Height Manipulation: '''Lýkatlas was originally able to change his height at will, though he likes being at human size. He could easily grown up to 100 meters, but the true limit of this ability is still to be seen. '''Godhood Achieving '(supposed): '''Back in the Titanomachy, rumors said Lýkatlas grown stronger with each battle he won and was slowly becoming a god/Titan himself. Though it's true his power keeps growing every time he fights someone, it is unknown if he could actually achieve godhood. Items Trivia * This character, Lýkatlas, is based on my favorite Power Rangers character, Zen-Aku (from Wild Force). I wanted to honor that great character, and that's how I've decided to do it. Thank you. Category:Demititans Category:Monster Category:Unknown Species Category:Evil Spirit